Justice Has Come
by XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX
Summary: This story is after the HoO series and now Chaos and Order now wants to recruit Justice, a.k.a Perseus Jackson. Follow him on his path of trouble, fate, and love. Percy/Thalia pairing. R&R please. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Alright. If you are reading this, then you must have read The New Age (hopefully), my other story. And the last chapter I put up there is an author's note saying that I need reviews and the same thing needs to happen with this story. I need reviews my fellow readers to continue writing this story. But enough with that, I hope you enjoy this story and actually review it.**

Percy

I walk through the barrier of CampHalf-Blood from just visiting my mom and Paul. I start to walk over to Athena's cabin when I hear someone calling me.

"Hey Prissy!" A voice I know to well calls from behind me. "Come over here. We have something to show you."

"What do you need Clarisse?" I say without turning around. When she doesn't answer, I turn around to see Clarisse, the Stoll Brothers, and Katie Gardner hiding behind a tree and some bushes.

I look at them strangely, but Katie whispers and gestures me over without looking at me, "Come on Percy! You're going to miss it!"

I nod and walk over there, "What?"

Everybody shushes me, "Shut up! Now look through the bushes!" Travis says with a surprisingly urgent voice and serious face so I comply with his wishes.

The bushes separate slowly while Katie and the rest of them start to move away slowly, like they were trying to get a head start when I see whatever it is. I started to dread whatever I'm about to see would do some damage to me.

When the bushes finally open I get hit in the face by a crème pie, with extra frosting. My friends instantly run off, howling with laughter about the look on my face. I swipe some off my face and on to the ground. I totally forgot that today was prank day.

"You guys want to do that!" I yell after them. "You're on!"

I chase after them, gaining on them with my long legs. The Stolls see me gaining on them and put on full speed, making sure I couldn't catch them. And I didn't want to die by Clarisse so I target Katie. I grab her from behind and carry her off towards the lake.

She's kicking and struggling, but I don't stop until I'm at the edge. I drop her straight into the water and she responds with a startled yelp from the touch of cold water. I stand there laughing as she gets out of the lake, dripping wet.

"Jackson." She says with a lethal, but quiet voice. "You better dry right now or else you'll pay dearly."

I laugh at her, "Come on Katie. Aren't plants and water supposed to mix?"

"Jackson!" She yells.

"Alright." I grumble. With a swipe of my hand, a jet of water sweeps her legs from under her, making her fall into the water again. I hear snickering behind me and I instantly know that they belonged to the Stolls.

With an unnoticeable flick of my hand, a small wave covers them, head-to-toe. I hear a gasp and I start running as fast as I could towards my cabin. The Stolls, Clarisse, and Katie start chasing me. They would have caught me, but I decided to cheat and slow them down by making the water freeze on them, weighing them down immensely.

They curse as they try to catch me, but I'm already in my cabin by time the ice melted. I laughed quietly and sat on my bed.

"It seems that you made some friends Perseus." A female voice says.

I look behind me and I don't see anybody, so when I turn back around, there's Hestia sitting there with a smirk on her face.

"Of course. I wouldn't be me without them." I said with a smile.

Just when I said that, a fist went through my door and Clarisse yelled, "Prissy! You're dead when I see you again!"

The voices subsided and I heard them walk away. The door automatically repaired itself as Hestia chuckled, "Yeah. Real friends you got there."

I smiled, "What is it that you want with me Lady Hestia?"

"Straight to the point I see." She cleared her throat as she got serious. "There's an old friend of mine that wants to see you. This person is very powerful, yet very hard to anger, but I advise you not to anger that person. If you do what he requires for you to do, he will train you in the way of the elements."

I hold my hand up, "Wait. Why did he choose me? I mean, why does he want to train me in the way of the elements instead of someone else?"

"That I do not know. He didn't tell me. But I have a question. Why do you assume that this person is a he?"

I shrugged uncomfortable, "I don't know. "He" sounded better to me than "She". No offense."

She laughed softly, "None taken. But this person is neither he nor she. So don't forget that when you meet my friend."

"How do you know I'll accept this offer?" I said warily.

"Because if you don't, this world will perish in the hands of other enemies that you don't have knowledge of."

I nodded, "Well then. In that case, how long do I have to stay there to train?"

"In their time, it's fifteen years, but in this time, it's in between seven and eight years." Hestia said slowly.

I nodded. I had a feeling that it would be a long time for me to be trained properly, "So when do I meet this friend of yours?"

"Come to the Central Park at midnight. Everything else will be explained there and no matter what, do not attack anything on your way there."

"Even monsters that try to attack to me?" I said confused.

"Yes. I can't explain anymore since I already said too much. Just be there tomorrow at 12:00 sharp, don't harm anything, and don't tell anybody what I just said to you. You're going to have to lie or tell them something evasive or you'll danger this entire this whole operation." She said before she dissolved into nothing.

I sighed. This is going to be very hard to do. Especially when I have to tell Annabeth. I lay down on my bed thinking things over, before I unknowingly fell asleep.

I awoke to the sound of someone pounding on my door.

"Percy! Get up! It's breakfast time!" Annabeth yells.

I groan, "I'm coming! Let me get dressed."

I get out of bed and look own. I was already dressed. I sighed and opened my door to be slapped in the face.

"Ow!" I cover my now red cheek. "What was that for?"

"Percy! You missed both lunch and dinner yesterday. Do you know how worried I was?" Annabeth yelled.

"I'm sorry. I was tired. Can't I go to sleep?" I asked.

Annabeth looked lost for words an after a few seconds she just groaned and stomped away. I shook my head, confused. _What's her problem?_ I think. I shrug and I walk to the dining pavilion, where everybody was chatting and laughing. I sat down and got my plate, getting a stack of blueberry pancakes.

I dug into them, my hunger making me forget that I'm supposed to give an offering to the gods. Oh well. When I finish, I drink some blue apple juice, even though I didn't even know that was created. I drink it all and I head over to the training arena.

It was completely deserted so I decided to check out Leo's new dummies. As I start to hack and slash at their stomach and legs, they instantly healed. I frowned. Looks like Leo is saying that I should give the death blow. I don't understand Leo isn't like that.

As the dummies come at me, I hacked their heads off, one-by-one, not stopping until all the dummies were on the floor. I dried my face and headed to my cabin to take a shower. Once I took a shower and put some clothes on, I headed to the dining pavilion, where I would have to tell everybody that I was leaving today.

I head over to Chiron who was whispering to Dionysus. When he saw me coming, he straightened up, "Percy my boy. What can I do for you?"

I whispered in his ear, "I need to tell everybody something."

He looked at me confused, but nevertheless, he called for everybody's attention.

"Percy has something to say to all of us." Chiron said.

Everybody quieted down as they all looked at me. I took a deep breath, "I am going to be leaving CampHalf-Blood for eight years."

I could hardly finish when the whole camp went in an uproar. Chiron quieted them down and asked me, "Why?"

"The gods sent me a message to meet them somewhere in the city. They said they will train me personally, for there is a new threat coming. That's all that they told me and that's all I have to say."

Before they could throw anymore questions at me, a loud roar echoed through the valley, coming from the entrance of CampHalf-Blood. Everybody jumped up and ran to the entrance, with me leading them. There stood a boy, a girl, and a satyr running towards us with the Minotaur following them.

I ran towards them and Annabeth and Clarisse followed me. When we ran passed them, Annabeth told them to run over to the crowd of demigods. I took out my trusty pen, Riptide, and uncapped it, making a 3-foot bronze sword appear in my hand. Clarisse and I charged the Minotaur side-by-side, while Annabeth put on her cap, going invisible.

I started to hack and slash like I did with the dummies at his legs while Clarisse was stabbing at his torso, sometimes stabbing him and sometimes missing completely.

I don't know why, but he seemed heal every time we stabbed him. Annabeth appeared on his back and stabbed him in his shoulder, causing him to buck and throw her off. Suddenly, a vision flashed before my eyes and I saw myself training and slashing the dummies' heads off.

I ran passed Clarisse who yelled in surprise at my foolishness. I jump in the air as his fist comes crashing down where I was a second ago. I run up his arm and I jump on his back, making him try to knock me off, but I grab his horn with my left hand.

He continues to buck until Annabeth and Clarisse both stab him in his legs, causing him to fall on his knees. That's when I swing my sword and I behead him. He evaporates into gold dust and is swept into the air.

When we walk back up the hill, Clarisse claps my shoulder, "I didn't know you had it in you Prissy."

She walked off before she remembered that she was mad at me and punched me in the nose super quick. I landed on my back with a groan. I knew my nose was broken.

I look up at the sky. Holy shit! It's almost midnight!


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

I run through the park with a backpack on my shoulder and Riptide in my pant's pocket. Monsters are attacking me left and right, but remembering Hestia's warning so all I do is duck and dodge and outrun them. I duck instinctively just as a huge black hellhound paw swipes over me. I'm running as fast as I can, but the sun is setting faster than normal and I'm getting tired. I pour on speed as I finally get to the center of Central just as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

Three bright flashes illuminate the whole forest. The light temporarily blinds me before there are three people standing there. One is Hestia and she is beside me in her eight year old form. The two other people I have never seen before, but they have such a powerful aura, my skin has began to itch. (I dont know what they look like, but maybe you should describe them for better identification.)

None of us speak as we look at each other with wary expressions. Only Hestia and one of the men have amused looks on their faces. I realize that they're waiting for me to break the ice.

I take a deep breath before look at Hestia, "Mind introducing me to your friends?" I say a little sourly, since I had to rush getting here.

"Don't be ill-tempered with her, boy! You have no right-," The man with the wary expression started to scold me, but I zoned out of the converstation as soon as he said boy.

My eyes started to turn a dark green as I remembered how much Artemis and her hunters used to call me that and how much I despised it. The ground started to shake and the sky started to become stormy.

A tug in my gut made me realize that the water in the fountains was floating towards us.

"Percy," Hestia warned me, knowing how much I despised that word. "Calm down before you do something you will regret."

"Yes, boy. Do as Hestia has said before you get hurt," The man sneered while the other man looked at him disapprovingly.

"Brother, don't underestimate young Perseus. Just because he is small doesn't mean he is weak. You know he contains immense power that can make a lesser Primordial fall. And with our help, he will protect this world from greater foes, Order. (Alright guys. Here is where I make creatures up. So don't get confused and look up these creatures on the internet because most of them are imaginary. Just a heads up.)" The man turned to me, "Perseus, Hestia hasn't told you everything, but some of it. She was very evasive, just like I told her to be. But no more secrecy. Follow me young hero, for you have much to learn, but first we must take a short stop at Olympus. And please, put the water away before mortals get suspicious."

I looked up and noticed that I indeed had about a hundred gallons over my head, waiting for my command. I imagined it to go back to where it came from and it disappeared like it wasn't there. Immediately, I was so tired I almost fainted, but the man named Order caught me and healed me.

"You got potential. I'll give you that Perseus." Order said.

"Thank you Lord Order. No more secrecy Lord Chaos." I smiled with a hint of awe in my voice.

"You finally figured it out huh?" Hestia said with a smile.

I nodded. And then she grabbed my shoulder and flashed us to Olympus. When we appeared, the gods were arguing, but stopped when they seen us. They all go to one knee and bowed.

"Lord Order and Chaos. What can we do for you?" Zeus said with a slight tremor.

Order sighed, "Stop being pathetic Zeus. I hate it when people show fear. It makes me want to vaporize them. And please no more bowing! It's making my eyes hurt!" He said with a shudder. Everybody got up slowly and sat on their thrones, including Hades and Hestia who recently joined the Council of the Gods.

Chaos glanced irritably at his brother, "Anyways. I want you guys to bless young Perseus with your domains and powers." Chaos said with an edge on his voice that left no argument. But as usual, there is always a critic.

I looked up at Chaos like he was crazy. I glanced at Hestia and the conversation went like this.

Percy: Did you know this was going to happen?

Hestia: No! I was going to bless you without you knowing!

Percy: How much did-. Wait! You were going to bless me. And then when I'm all pryo and stuff, you'll act like you didn't even notice you did that?

Hestia: Don't act like that! You'll need it when you have to train!

Percy: Oh gee. I wonder what TRAINING is going to be!

Hestia: …

Percy: I see. Well whatever. I still don't know why they're doing this and I don't want an answer from you either! Just kidding, but still don't answer that.

"Why should we give him a full blessing?" Zeus asked.

"Because Chaos said so and if you were wise, you'll do what he just asked you to do. It is not of your concern of what we do with Perseus." Order said with cold, menacing eyes.

"Straight to the point as always huh?" Hades grunted, not even caring that he would have to give me a full blessing. "Oh well. I know how this works. Everybody in a single-filed line in front of Perseus. Ladies first."

Everybody lined up as Hades said starting with Hestia. Hestia walked up and kissed my forehead. I glowed for a second and a burst of energy started to circulate through my veins.

Oh wow. I feel like I'm going to explode off of Hestia alone, I think to myself.

Next comes Artemis who doesn't seems pleased that she has to touch me so she just touched my forehead and I'm wrapped in a silver aura. The same thing that happened with Hestia happened again but with less intensity.

Apollo came up with his happy grin and shook my hand, blessing me with knowledge my head could barely handle. I shudder to think what would happen when Athena blesses me.

I'm pretty sure that I would've died, but I could fell something enter my body and store this energy deep within me. Instantly I knew that Order and Chaos were helping me survive.

When every god and goddess were finished blessing me, Chaos was about to speak, but a squeal came out of nowhere.

"You guys didn't call me! Cupid had to tell me you were blessing Percy!" Aphrodite said with astonishment.

I pleaded to Hestia to save me, but she just shook her head with an amused look on her face.

I turned around to face Aphrodite, but she wasn't there so when I turned back around she was standing right in front of me and kissed me on the lips. Everybody gasped except Order and Chaos who looked like they knew that was going to happen. A pink aura surrounded me, but I hardly noticed it.

I just stood there with my mouth wide open while Aphrodite ran off giggling. It wasn't that I was flabbergasted that I was kissed by Aphrodite. It was that I'm in love with Annabeth.

I suddenly became angry. HOW DARE SHE KISS ME! I screamed inwardly. A voice entered my mind, "You can deal with her later. We need you to go to Underworld while we talk to some friends of yours. Order will take you. He will explain to you why you are there."

I recognized it as Chaos' voice. I nodded and tried to calm down. But I just couldn't. Order grabbed my shoulder and teleported me to the Underworld. When I got to our destination, I elbowed Order in his stomach so fast he couldn't even see it coming.

I realized what I did and tried to apologized, but he cut me off.

"You'll need that anger when you fight Achilles." Order grunted.

"Wait. Why do I have to fight Achilles? Unless…" I trailed off.

"Yes. You have to dip in the River Styx again."

"What! Are you trying to kill me! Lady Styx won't let me take a bath twice!" I nearly yelled.

"That's why you're going to fight Achilles and if you defeat him, you take bath. If you don't, you die." Order shrugged.

I looked at him like he grew another head. This was suicide. I sighed roughly.

"Look Perseus. When you were being blessed in Olympus, you felt like you were going to explode right?"

"Yeah." I grumbled.

"And Chaos and I were keeping you alive by putting the power in a deep chamber of your body. But if you take a dip in the River Styx, you won't need to keep your power in a chamber. And Chaos and I don't have to keep containing your power and worrying about you when we have to take care of ourselves." Order said.

"Alright. I'll do it." I grumbled because Order was correct. I need to take care of myself.

I walked over to the River Styx and Achilles appeared.

"Perseus. You aren't able to take a dip in the River Styx twice. It is against the ancient laws." He frowned.

I unsheathed my sword, "I'm sorry. But I'm taking a dip in the river even if I have to destroy everybody that stands in my way."

"Then so be it." He suddenly turned human and unsheathed his sword.

We charged each other he swung his sword at my head, but I duck and punched him in his gut. When he bended over, I swung up, a deadly arc, and decapitated him.

His head fell off and I pushed his body in the river behind him. His body dissolved and his head turned back into a skull and sat by the shore of the River Styx.

Order whistled, "Man. You're a demon! A cold-blooded killer!"

"Whatever. I guess I just jump in right?" I asked as I peered in the River Styx and took off my sword and set in by the shore.

"Hey. You're the one who bathed in it before. You should know." Order laughed.

I scowled at him before I tripped in the river head first. Immediately, my body froze and a woman appeared in front of me.

"How dare you take a dip in the Styx twice!?" The woman yelled.

I realized that the woman was Lady Styx, "I'm sorry Lady Styx, but Lord Order ordered me to take a dip again." I paused as the words suck in. "Wow. How ironic is that?!"

She gasped before backing up, "Oh. It's okay. I didn't know why you were in here and I don't need an answer now that I know who told you to take a dip again. I'll be gone now."

She vaporized and suddenly, pain appeared all over my body. I started to think of Annabeth, knowing that she was my mortal anchor, but as I did the pain intensified even more, making me confused.

Isn't she my anchor? I went to my second best, Thalia, my favorite cousin and the pain started to lessen, before I saw her above me.

"Seaweed Brain. Grab my hand or you'll die. And if you die, I'll revive you by shocking th crap out of you and then kill you again." She said seriously.

I reached for her hand and I sprawled out on the shore of the Styx.

"Get up." Order said. "We don't have much time for you to be laying around. Let's go meet your friends."

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Alright my fellow people. Here's the deal. Every Monday, I'll TRY to update every Monday, so look forward to Mondays. Unless I'm feeling happy and I update during the week. Other days are the days I read other people's stories. So yeah.

Star J

Percy POV

When Order teleported me to Olympus, I didn't expect to see Thalia and Nico standing in front of the Zeus and Hades, who were touching their foreheads and mumbling.

I turned to Order and whispered, "What are they doing?"

"Giving their children their full blessing." Order whispered back.

"Why?" I asked.

Order grimaced, "You'll see."

I frowned, but I continued to watch as Zeus and Hades gave Thalia and Nico their full blessing. When they were finished, you could see a blue aura surrounding Thalia and a black aura surrounding Nico.

I walked out with Order at my side, "What's going on here?"

Chaos turned around and smiled, "Perseus. Thalia and Nico are going with you to meet Void."

I looked at my friends and smiled, "That's great, but who is Void."

"Me and Chaos' father, the true first being. He is the only one that doesn't follow the Ancient Laws. He created me and Chaos. Then Chaos created everything except the planets, which I did." Order said proudly.

"Um Order. Why are you proud? It was only a couple of planets." Chaos said.

"Whatever!" Order grumbled. "The point is that Void has a quest for you, but you must train for many years to complete it."

"Alright. That's pretty cool. So are we leaving or not?" I said impatiently.

"Yup. Grab on people." Order said happily as he held out his hand.

We reluctantly grabbed his hand and formed a circle as we teleported to Oblivion, the city of Chaos. When we reached our destination, we humans all gasped at the beauty of the city. It was twice the beauty of both CampJupiter and Half-blood combined.

Order smiled down at us with amusement, "That's how everybody looks when they see Oblivion. Come you guys, we have to meet Void. He's very impatient."

We followed Chaos and Order as they lead us to the biggest castle I've every seen. It was both tall and wide. It looked transparent, blending in with the universe behind it.

When we finally got there, the door opened like it was expecting us. Thalia and I were the only one's who hesitated while Chaos, Order, and Nico kept moving forward.

When they didn't stop, I turned to Thalia, "We have to follow them or we'll get lost."

She nodded grimly and we followed Order's cloak as it whipped around the corners. Soon we were in a full fledged maze. We had to run to catch up to Order and the rest.

When we caught up, Order didn't even glance back at us, "You shouldn't have stopped no matter what you think. You should really trust us more."

"Sorry." Thalia mumbled.

I quietly laughed at Thalia since she didn't like apologizing. Like father like daughter. We finally exited the maze to a huge room. In the end of the room was throne, occupied by a huge being.

Order and Chaos walked up to it and bowed, "Lord Void. We have done what you asked."

Since I didn't want to be evaporated, I decided to bow also. Just being in front of Void made my skin itch.

"Everyone except Perseus may leave. I have to speak to him privately." Void said slowly.

Chaos and Void nodded and grabbed Thalia and Nico and flashed out. I turned to Void.

Suddenly Void let a huge groan, "I'm fading Perseus. I need someone to replace me and hold my power before I get to weak."

"So why are you telling me this?" I asked confused.

"Because I think you should be my heir." He said.

I started gaping, "Wait-what! Why don't you give it to Chaos? He's more capable of being a king and a leader than I am! I mean. I don't have enough experience to guide all those beings out their!"

"Chaos is a great choice, but you are a greater one. You saved Earth twice in you life time, at a very young age. I think you have enough leadership to lead this universe to prosperity." Void said after a fit of coughing.

I nod, taking all of this. I was chosen for a reason, not just because I'm a son of the big three or any other reason. So I know I have to accept this offer and make the best of it.

I look up at Void with determination filled in my eyes, "I accept your offer."

"Just one thing you should know before you take this offer. You can't love anyone. You'll have to stay a virgin for the res of eternity." Void said gravelly.

Before I could object. He raised his hand and a huge ball of black stuff poured on to me and it was absorbed into my skin. I felt a million times stronger.

"You are now proclaimed as the King of the Universe." Void said as he faded from existence.

I sadly sat on the throne as I could hear the sorrowful cries as the people of Oblivion felt the death of Void. Like Void said, I am now the King of the Universe.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for such a short chapter. It won't happen again.

Trivia question: What was the first thing Annabeth said to Percy?

Will update story after 6 more reviews. Love you all.

Star J


	4. Stop Sopa

**Fellow Readers/Authors, **

**Pro-SOPA supporters are trying to bring a new version of SOPA back, trying to delete fanfic, fanpages, fanart, movies, and etc. **

**Google SOPA 2014 and sign up so you can sign the petition and save Fanfiction!**


End file.
